The Effect of Losing a Bet
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Tsuna challenges his lover, Kyouya, into having a 'little' game. Kyouya tried to decline but afterwards, he was forced to play in anyway. What will be Tsuna's consequence to Kyouya? warning: YAOI


**The Effect of Losing a Bet**

He looked at his reflection. He hated it. He looked pathetic. He looked away from the mirror and walked to the kitchen and started to cook dinner for his lover. He lost a bet so he had to stay home for the day and cook dinner. He wants to curse his lover for the pathetic bet and the pathetic consequence. He'll have to punish him after this and he'll make sure that that will happen as soon as possible.

He's so excited. He wants to go home immediately so he can see his lover again—not that they don't see each other always. It's just that one day away from his lover makes him miss his beloved. He almost skipped his way to their humble home.

The house is certainly a mansion but to them, nothing is too big or too small as long as they have each other.

He opened the door and shouted, "I'm home!" He sat on the wooden floor and peeled off his shoes.

"Welcome home." His lover said from behind him.

"I missed y—" Tsuna stopped from embracing Kyouya when he saw the raven.

Kyouya was wearing nothing but an apron with a writing 'Tsuna's Lover'. His slightly toned muscles gleamed from the lights in the room. "Come and eat." He said coldly as he turned his back on Tsuna and walked away.

Tsuna stared at Kyouya's butt as the raven walked away from him. It took him a good one minute to process what just happened. _W-what the…_

Kyouya cursed Tsuna for making him wear the apron. He was ready to rip the cloth away from his body but stopped. He was not a bad sport after all. He lost a bet; therefore, he shall do the consequence. He heard his lover enter the dining room. He didn't say anything.

Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his lover even when he had sat down on his chair. _Hot…_ He thought as he watched Kyouya serve the food for their dinner. He can feel his crotch going hard. _D-damn it…_

Kyouya sat on his own chair and started eating without saying a word. He had swallowed his pride and it hurts him inside.

Tsuna started to eat too. He tried to think why his lover was… well… like this.

_Tsuna was not doing anything and he can see that Kyouya was not either so he walked to his lover and sat in front of the raven. "Hey, Kyouya…" he called._

_Kyouya looked at the brunet with bored eyes. "What?"_

_"Wanna play a game?"_

_"No." the raven said flatly._

_"But it's so boring…"_

_"I'm not playing your game so go away." He said with a snap._

_Tsuna pouted as he walked away from his lover. Yes, he knows that Kyouya loves him even though he doesn't really show it to Tsuna but it hurts him too. He went to their room and sat on the bed; holding sex toys. "And I thought we can use these too." He said to himself as he threw the things to his bag and lay down. "Boring~"_

_After a few minutes, he sat up again and took his bag._

_"Hey, I'll just go to Byakuran's house since you don't want to play with me." Tsuna said as he started wearing his shoes._

_He heard a grunt from Kyouya and he took it as a permission granted. It made his heart ache so much. He had to bite his lower lip to stop the tears from falling but he was shocked when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Whoa!"_

_Kyouya pinned him to the wall and kissed him roughly._

_Tsuna loved the kiss but he has to start their fun game. He pushed the raven with all his strength._

_Kyouya lifted a brow as he looked at his lover. "I thought you want to play?"_

_"I do want to play but you still don't know the game, do you?" Tsuna said with a not so innocent smile._

_Kyouya's brows knitted. "I never said that I agree with your game." He started walking towards the brunet._

_"Fine, then. That just sucks." Tsuna said as he puffed his cheeks. He folded his arms over his chest and looked away from his lover._

_Kyouya knew that his brunet was sulking and he couldn't do anything 'fun' to his lover unless he stopped it. He sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, what's your game?" he asked._

_Tsuna smiled at that making the raven's heart leap. "Follow me then."_

_They walked to their room._

_Tsuna faced Kyouya the moment the raven had closed the door. "Our game is a called Control Game. So, here are the rules of the game. You are not allowed to touch me even if you want to; even if I tell you to and even if you need to. You'll just watch me the whole time. You'll stay in your position. And finally, you are also not allowed to go out. Is that understood?"_

_"Wait what?"_

_"I take that as a yes." The brunet said as he walked towards the bed before facing the raven again. He dropped his bag on the floor and removed his pants and boxers; revealing his toned legs. He left the shirt be. He thought that he'll look sexier with the white shirt on. The moment that Kyouya said he'd play the game (sort of because technically he was the only one who said so), he had known that he'll win it._

_Kyouya watched with wide eyes. His lover is half-naked in front of him and he's not allowed to touch. He can feel his manhood twitching at the sight of his lover._

_The brunet opened his bags and took the sex toys. He watched as Kyouya's eyes go wide. He smirked. Only a few minutes more and he'll win. He sat at the middle of the bed with his legs parted widely; showing his manhood on full attention and his pink butthole. He put lube around his fingers before guiding them towards his waiting hole. "Ahhh…" he moaned and gasped at the feeling of the cold liquid in his hole. One finger was already inside him. The lube has chemical that has the same effect as Aphrodisiac, a drug that can make somebody horny like hell. He fucked himself with his finger before adding another finger and did a scissoring motion; trying to pry open his own hole._

_He moaned loudly again. "Ahh… K-Kyouya…" He raised his shirt up to his chest and rubbed his pink nipples that sent waves of pleasure along his spine._

_Kyouya just stood there and watched Tsuna please himself. Was this the game that Tsuna wanted to play with Byakuran if ever? The thought angered him. Tsuna was supposed to be only his._

_Tsuna added a third finger and he hastened his pace; sending himself nearer and nearer to the familiar bliss that he always felt in the arms of Kyouya. "Kyouya…" he called._

_Kyouya was about to step forward but stopped when Tsuna looked at him._

_"Y-you're not allowed to move from t-there, remember?" The caramel orbs were glassy due to the pleasure he was giving himself. "Y-you'll lose the game…"_

_Kyouya cursed but kept himself from moving. He just watched as Tsuna fucked himself with his fingers while his other hand moved to pump his manhood in sync with the thrusts that his other hand was doing; hands moving frantically until white ribbons of semen flew to the air and fell on Tsuna's chest and tummy. He came a lot._

_Tsuna panted as he removed his fingers inside him. He looked at his lover who was still watching him. He can see that the raven was already hard just by watching him. He smiled sweetly. When Kyouya was about to take a step forward, he raised his hand. "We're not yet done, Kyouya." He said._

_Kyouya's eyes narrowed. He is in pain. He wants to take his lover right then and there but the stupid game was still on and he has to win it; whatever happens._

_Tsuna put more lube around a huge vibrator—probably 8 inches long—before putting it, in replacement for the fingers, in his hole. He moaned as he slowly pushed the huge thing inside him. The vibrator was long but Kyouya's was longer and he wanted Kyouya's dick inside him more than anything else. He kept his eyes open as he pushed the vibrator further up to the hilt. He then pushed the button on 'fast' which made him scream at the movement. The thing vibrated inside him like mad. "Ah! M-more… more… K-Kyouya…"_

_Kyouya couldn't stop the groan that was behind his throat to come out. He watched Tsuna; legs spread wide, dick on full attention again, body quivering, eyes dazed and a vibrator inside his ass. Damn… It's so freaking erotic that he can fuck his lover to the next century. He started unbuckling his pants and let them fall with his boxers to the floor. His manhood was finally freed from its confinement and it sure made him feel good._

_Tsuna looked at Kyouya who had discarded his pants and boxer and starting to discard his shirt too. He smiled as he held the base of his crotch to stop himself from coming immediately. "K-Kyouya… ah… ram into me… more… more… deeper…" he purposely said those words to break more of Kyouya's defense. "Ah! K-Kyouya!" he screamed when the vibrator hit his prostate._

_Kyouya had had enough. He wants Tsuna and he wants him now! He took the step and walked quickly to Tsuna who was still struggling to stop himself from coming._

_"N-no!" Tsuna yelled. "You are not allowed to—"_

_Kyouya kissed the brunet to stop him from talking. "Okay, I lose." He said. "Now let me make love to you…"_

_The raven knelt in between Tsuna's legs and parted them further. He bowed his head until Tsuna's dick was already in his mouth. The younger male was still holding the base of his own crotch._

_"Ngh… Nnn… K-Kyouya… vibrator… remove… Ah!" He was shocked when Kyouya pushed the thing further still._

_Now, it's time for Tsuna to pay for his naughtiness. He pulled the vibrator out in sync with him raising his head up to the head of Tsuna's crotch and pushed the vibrator in. His hand and head were in sync; driving Tsuna crazy._

_Tsuna was about to let go of his crotch and come but Kyouya used his free hand to hold Tsuna's wrists in place. "N-no… Kyouya! I… w-wanna come… Ah… p-please…"_

_Kyouya just continued his ministrations. He licked Tsuna's crotch before letting it go but he still kept thrusting the vibrator inside Tsuna. He saw another button and he pushed it. The vibrator moved faster than before._

_"Ah! Ah… ah… hah… K-Kyouya… s-stop… v-vibrator… come… wanna… ah…" Tsuna's words were indecipherable._

_Kyouya can see Tsuna's crotch turning purple so he let go of Tsuna's wrists then the brunet let go of his crotch and he came a lot. Tsuna was still panting hard._

_Kyouya removed the vibrator and threw it across the room before positioning himself along Tsuna's hole and drove without a word._

_Tsuna gasped when he felt Kyouya enter him. "Ah!"_

_Kyouya pumped Tsuna's manhood in sync with his thrusting and soon, the brunet's manhood was in attention again._

_"K-Kyouya… more… more… ah… nn…" Tsuna still want to see Kyouya's control slip away from the brunet. He wrapped his legs around the raven and wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck. "L-love me more… Kyouya…" he kissed the raven's lips as he ground his own body against Kyouya's._

_The raven drove himself deeper, faster and wilder than before. Tsuna's insides felt so goddamned good that he just wants to bury himself in there forever. "Ngh… Tsunayoshi…"_

_Tsuna reached his right hand down to his manhood and started pumping. "I'm… close…" His left hand held onto Kyouya._

_Kyouya drove deeper still; faster until he came inside his brunet—planting his seeds deep inside Tsuna. Some of the semen leaked out of Tsuna's hole. He dropped his tired body on top of Tsuna._

_They were both panting and covered in sweat._

_Tsuna chuckled. "You lost, Kyouya." He said as he caressed the velvety black hair._

_"I know." The raven said with an eye roll. He lifted himself up and looked down on his lover. "What do you want me to do?"_

_Tsuna smiled. "Stay home and act like a good wife tomorrow."_

Tsuna choked at that. Gosh! Was that the reason why Kyouya was like this? He looked at his lover who was not paying any attention to him. "Kyouya…" he called as he pushed his plate away from him; indicating that he's done.

Kyouya looked at him. "What?"

Tsuna smiled. "I love you." He stood up and wrapped his arms around Kyouya.

"If you wanna fuck, I'm not in the mood right now." Kyouya said as he pushed Tsuna's arms away.

Tsuna stared at the back of Kyouya's head. He felt sad again. He wanted to reach out and tell Kyouya that it was okay to remove the apron but he couldn't. "Kyouya, do you love me?" he asked instead.

Kyouya looked at Tsuna. It was the first time that the brunet asked him something like that. "You should know, right?"

"No, I don't know because you don't tell me. I won't understand until you tell me!" Tears formed around Tsuna's eyes.

"Damn it, Tsunayoshi, don't cry!" Kyouya screamed. "The reason why I don't tell you is because I thought you understood!"

"Well, I don't! What will you do about that?"

"Fuck! Don't feign your fucking innocence, Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna felt a pang of pain in his heart. He turned around and walked to their room. He slammed the door behind him. He didn't really know when he started becoming so sensitive. He was not like this before he met Kyouya. He accepted any mean things told to him by other kids before but why can't he just accept the fact that Kyouya was never the emotional type? Didn't he love the raven despite and because of that characteristic? He can't understand himself. He very well know that the raven loves him so much that he'll swallow his pride just to make him happy but he _needs_ to hear it from the raven.

He took his duffle bag from the cabinet and started packing his things. He was almost done when Kyouya came in.

"What do you want me to do?" The raven asked.

Tsuna didn't say a word. He simply zipped his duffle bag close. He sighed as he took the bag and started to walk out.

Kyouya put himself between the brunet and the door. "You're not going anywhere. We'll fix this here and now."

Tsuna just looked at Kyouya with blank eyes.

Kyouya sighed exasperatedly. He pulled on his hair before looking Tsuna in the eyes again. "Damn it, Tsunayoshi!" he screamed as he punched the wall. "I love you, okay? I love you! Is that enough now?" he whipped his head back to Tsunayoshi. "Is that enough? I love you!"

Tsuna couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. He knew it. He knew it very well. Now he knows why he kept pushing Kyouya; it's to find the satisfaction of being able to control the raven's emotions once in a while. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck and kissed the raven full on the lips. "I love you too… So, so, so much!"

*Wait for the next chapter!*


End file.
